


Served Cold (Like Chicago Pizza)

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: Diane is still learning to live in Chicago.
Relationships: Guy (BoJack Horseman)/Diane Nguyen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Served Cold (Like Chicago Pizza)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessicaJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaJones/gifts).



Guy loves to tease Diane about Chicago. She likes Giordano's, but Lou Malnati's is real Chicago pizza. She calls roads by their highway numbers, but everybody knows you use the names instead. Little traps catch her every day. Her boyfriend thinks it's hilarious.

Sonny's even worse but Diane remembers being that age, craving any chance of superiority. On the bad days she wonders if she ever grew out of it. On the good ones, she puts that into Ivy.

Revenge is sweet. "Life's great in Shy Town! I love the Willis Tower," she says to Princess Caroline while Guy groans.


End file.
